THE GIRL FROM THE PAST
by AnimePrincess386
Summary: Aang is the last airbender, right...wrong. This is one of those storys where there is another airbender. It will be multichaptered later. Please read and review. A&k later on so please r&r if you like that stuff I know I don't!


**THE GIRL FROM THE PAST**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN AVATAR BUT I WILL EVIL LAUGH**

**CLAIMER:BUT I DO OWN ICHIGO SO NO TOUCHY

* * *

**

"Hey! Guys come here! Hurry up!" Aang shouted.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Katara asked nervously as Sokka and her raced around the corner

"I saw this monkey dancing so I came over to watch and the man who owns the monkey wants 10 copper piece for the show and he said if I don't give him the money he's going take _all_ the monkey and leave me in the ocean to die!" Aang said pointing to the monkey then to the men .

"Aang, if you needed money you shouldn't screamed all the way across the pier, you should have come and got it," Sokka said as he finally caught his breath.

"For the first time in his life, I think Sokka's actually right," Katara said to Aang.

"I know isn't it amaz- hey what's that mean!" Sokka said angrily.

"Good one, Katara," Aang laugh. Katara handed the 10 coins to the men. As they walked on,Aang noticed that a lot of people were headed the opposite way.

"Where is everyone going?" Katara asked a young girl that was working at a shop.

"They're all going to see Ms. Ichigo's show. She is really amazing and talented. They say she even know the avatar a 100 years ago," the girl said as she handed Sokka a basket of vegetables.

"Umm… I'm a meat eater. No vegetables," Sokka said to the girl as she ran off. "oh great now we have a giant basket of lettuce and carrot and no meat!"

"What dose she mean by that?" Katara wondered.

" That some dumb girl is good at something and a lot of people say she's amazing," Sokka said without looking up from the vegetables.

"I meant that she know the Aang a 100 years ago. I thought Aang was_ the last air bender." _Katara said.

"Now that I think of it, I did know a girl named Ichigo. She was my…friend, you can say." Said Aang nervously.

"Okay so let's go see the show," Katara said happily Aang and her ran off, leaving Sokka behind.

When they arrived at the place where the show was being held, a long crowd was waiting for the show to begin.

"We can't even see the stage from way back here," Sokka whined.

"Don't worry Sokka I got a plan." Aang pulled out his guilder, hopped on, " Hold on tight." Katara grabbed on guilder and Sokka grabbed on to Katara's foot. As they soared up on to the top of a roof, the show began.

"Water nation. Fire nation. Earth nation. And maybe even, Air nation. Prepare for the greatest show of your life! Presenting, the amazing, the fantastic, please welcome Miss Ichigo Yamoto !" the announcer said happily as a young girl walked out.

"Hello and thank you all for coming. Before we begin I'll need a volunteer!" The performer began to say as the crowd went into an uproar. "All right, how about….you. The young water bender on the roof," She pointed to Katara, "Come on up!" All of a sudden, a small cloud was floating next to Katara. "Hop on!" Miss Ichigo ordered. All the people in the crowd were starring at Katara.

"Well, wish me luck," Katara climbed on the cloud. Once she was settle, Miss Ichigo raised her hands and pulled them back, fast. A fast gust of wind came and blow Katara high up in the air.

"Count down any one?" Ichigo said loudly. The crowd started counting down from 10.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Aang stood up.

"3! 2! 1!" Suddenly the cloud vanished and Katara went flying down. Aang , without thinking, jumped on his glider and soared up to Katara.

"Take my hand!" Aang held out his hand as Katara tried to grab on to him. Finally, Katara grabbed his hand and they flow over to the roof where Sokka was.

"Hey! What are you doing? You ruined my show!" Miss Ichigo yelled at Aang. "Oh, sorry folks that's all for today. See you next time." Aang and Sokka stood up. "Where do you think your going?" Ichigo said rudely.

"Well I'm leaving because you said so," Sokka replied.

"Come down here. All of you!" Ichigo said even ruder. Aang got on his glider and came down with Katara and Sokka. Once they got to the stage, Ichigo wouldn't take her eyes off Aang.

"What are you starring at me for? Do I have something on my face?" He wondered.

"It's been a hundred years and you forgot me already!" Ichigo held her mouth open.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Aang.

"Maybe this will help," Ichigo took one of the dresses off the hook on the side of the stage. "Ready!" Ichigo throw the dress in the air and started turning around really fast. Soon there was so much air you couldn't see her. "Tada!" She shouted as the air cleared away. Ichigo was now in the dress and her outfit that she was wearing was on the hook.

"Strawberry!" Aang shouted happily.

* * *

**HA HA A CLIFF HANGER. IF YOU LIKE THIS, BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR "REMEMBERING" PART 2 OF THIS STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BUT NOTHING MEAN. I GOT SOMETHING SO MEAN THATSNIFF SNIFF I DON'T REALLY WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.**


End file.
